piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Carina Smyth
Carina Smyth, also known as Carina Barbossa, was an astronomer and horologist around the middle of the 18th century. A brilliant thinker, Carina was a woman ahead of her time. She was often accused of being a witch for her interests in astronomy, time, and mathematics. Though women had no right to study at university in her time, Carina Smyth fought against that rule. She eventually came in possession of a diary with clues that would lead to the mystical Trident of Poseidon. Along the way, she encountered Henry Turner and the infamous pirate Jack Sparrow. Carina sought the Trident to not only prove herself as a scientist but to unravel the mystery of where she came from, discover who her unknown father is, and who she is truly meant to be.http://cdnvideo.dolimg.com/cdn_assets/e9deaca2ff3b005e42c462b879c34114ab56ecb2.pdf Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Activity Pack (p.4) Biography Early Life Not much are known about Carina Smyth's early life. Her father, Hector Barbossa left her to an orphanage after her mother's death. It is likely she was a baby then. She was left outside the orphanage with a diary with a ruby on it and a name, "Carina Smyth". Inside of the diary there were many important astronomy dates who could lead her to the trident of Poseidon. Hanover Hall Quest for the Trident of Poseidon The Occhiolino While on the voyage to Saint Martin, Carina used information in the Diary for constructing an Occhiolino, an invention of Galileo Galilei's. The Occhiolino had "the power to uncover 'the secret of things' for whomever uses it," which she took to mean a magnifying aid. Carina finished completing the device when her ship arrived at Saint Martin, using a doorknob given her by the ship's cook as the last piece. While explaining the function of the device to the disinterested cook, Carina was overheard by two local thieves, Gan and Jan, who stole subsequently stole it from her. Loosing them in the crowd, Carina berated herself for talking about the Occhiolino out loud, until she observed unusual carriage tracks. The deeper ruts indicated that two men had boarded it while it passed. Catching up to the carriage, owned by a couple named George and Margaret, Carina found that Gan and Jan had were indeed inside. She demanded the return of the Occhiolino. When the thieves pulled guns, the shots alarmed the horses, causing the carriage to careen out out of control. Carina managed to reclaim the Occhiolino, but Jan stole her journal when he and Gan jumped the carriage prior to it running off a bridge. Having lost her most precious possession and unsure of where the thieves had fled to, Carina used the Occhiolino to examine a torn piece of Jan's shirt, discovering pieces of peppercorn on it. Using that clue, Carina found them in a spice shop discussing what to do with their prize. Carina confronted them a second time to claim her property. While the theives had lost their pistols, they still had swords. However, the swords flew through the air for Carina to catch them. Believing that she was using witchcraft, Gan and Jan fled, leaving Carina her journal. In the process of their escape, they stepped on and broke the Occhiolino. While sad that the magnifier was ruined, Carina was relieved to have her journal back. A young girl who had witnessed the scene assumed that that Carina was, in fact a witch, made herself known, asking to be taught. Carina revealed that it was actually science; she had used magnets to make the metal swords fly out of their owner's hands. Giving the magnets to the girl and reminding her of how science can improve lives, Carina resumed her mission. A Witch Wanting to find Swift and Sons Chart House for supplies she would need to study the blood moon that would lead her to the Map That No Man Can Read, Carina asked a solider for directions. When the solider scoffed to know why she, as a woman, would want to find that establishment, Carina made the mistake of telling the truth; that she was a scientist and had been studying the stars her whole life. Immediately branded as a witch, she was forced to flee, spending weeks on the run while evading and getting into skirmishes with the authorities until she was finally captured. Journey aboard the Dying Gull Hangman's Bay Meeting Hector Barbossa Finding the Trident Carina Barbossa After the discovery of the Trident of Poseidon, caused by the sea splitting in half, Carina was able to remind Henry on how to break all the curses at sea. After Henry was able to break the Trident, Salazar and his entire crew turned back into their human forms, but soon realized that the split sea was slowly coming to a close, and they were right in the middle. When all had seemed lost, Carina noticed Barbossa swinging in from the Pearl's anchor, urging them all to climb. After climbing aboard, she was able to slowly make her way up, but would soon loose her grasp of the anchor and began falling back down toward the sea. Fortunately Barbossa was able to catch her just before she fell any further. Looking into the eyes of her savior, she asked who she is to him. Barbossa replied that she was "Treasure". finally realizing who she was and who was holding her by her arm, she couldn't help but know that she had finally found what had been lost to her for so many years, her father. As Barbossa held on to her, he noticed that Salazar was making his way toward Carina with his sword drawn. After ordering his daughter to grab hold of the anchor, Jack tossed Hector a sword and he let go of the anchor, allowing himself to fall and pierce Salazar through the back with his blade, causing the Spaniard to fall down to the depths of the sea, but not before landing face first on the anchor and dragging his remaining crew down with him. As Carina store into the eyes of her father she watched helplessly as he fell toward the colliding waters below. After looking at each the one last time, Barbossa was consumed by the sea, out of Carina's sight. Still comprehending what was happening, she was given little time to think, for the sea then closed in on her, Henry and Jack. The crew of the Black Pearl raised the anchor and out came the three heroes from the water. As Carina made her way aboard the Pearl, all began to sink in. Her eyes filled with tears as she was finally able to piece everything together and comprehend what had just happened. As the entire crew mourned the sacrifice of Hector Barbossa, Carina knew that for a moment she had everything, only for it to be gone again. Henry then came in, holding the Diary given to her by Barbossa. As Henry called her "Miss Smyth" she corrected him, and told him that her name was "Barbossa". The sea had finally been tamed. All was calm as they sailed back to Henry's home, where he met his father after years of not seeing him. Carina stood beside Henry as they both grasped hands as Elizabeth Swann emerged from the hills and ran toward Will. Carina and Henry smiled at the two finally being able to reunite after so long. Personality and traits Equipment and skills Behind the scenes *In earlier drafts of the script, Carina Smyth was a love interest of Jack Sparrow. *One of the ideas for a second Pirates of the Caribbean movie featured Barbossa’s daughter but the Dead Man's Chest script was chosen instead.http://www.ohjohnny.net/potc2/potc2news.html Appearances *''The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth'' *''The Secret of Galileo's Diary'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel'' References ja:カリーナ・スミス ru:Карина Смит Category:Females Category:Scientists Category:Helmsmen